FateExtra Kingdom Hearts
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Hikaru the previous winner of The Holy Grail War brings forth the second Holy Grail War. Thousands will enter but less than one hundred will live to obtain the object that will grant them anything. You may submit an OC Pm me for details and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter One Holy Grail

Hikaru POV

I found myself in the same empty school building, I had already won the war and my desire.

To completely destroy my enemies at all costs, I already realized I would need help, so by using the infinite powers of the Holy Grail I will bring back only the strongest of warriors.

Power coursed through my body and as it left the losers started to materialize before my eyes, I didn't think that was going to work.

The Masters and Servants that died in The Holy Grail War were here before me and my Servant whispered something to me.

"Yes, I'm sure this is the only way and I've already decided who is guaranteed to live."

"That's right, you all have been chosen to receive immunity throughout the war, you will still fight opponents in the war, but it will be almost impossible to lose."

Even as I explained everything to them they seemed a little confused, is there anything else I forgot.

"Of course fighting on campus is prohibited, you will be penalized if you are caught, however if I'm not around then you may do as you wish."

"If a fight breaks out in the arena you have three turns before the fight is shut down and if you happen to kill your opponent then I will count it as an elimination."

"You will have six day's to obtain your cipher keys and prepare for your elimination battle, thousands will enter, but less than one hundred will make it through the end."

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, all of you have the right to ask for anything about the rules unlike the others you have earned this right."

"So your saying that all of us are guaranteed immunity, but we still get to fight?"

It wasn't surprising that he would ask that, Archer the green cloaked sniper who defended the poor and was reborn as a Servant.

"Yes, unless you screw off or act cocky and get killed then you are guaranteed immunity."

"Why would you choose us?"

The gorgeous and popular Rin Touska made a good point, they all lost so what good would they do me.

"I have my reasons, you get what you want and I get a what I want, after the preliminaries you will be notified who your opponent will be."

With that said I left them to think about the recent happenings and I had to watch as the others struggled to survive the preliminaries.

Thanks for reading and please submit your OCs, I don't care who they are or where there from as long as you own them. Please keep reviewing and reading thanks for your support. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter two Masters

Hikaru POV

I watched as the participants struggled to complete the preliminaries, it had soon come to my attention that two potential Masters refused to die.

The two Masters were siblings, interesting and as I watched them struggle to grasp the truth while the sea of lies chocked them.

Then two bright lights appeared and two figures descended from the sky, one was wearing a gold jacket with black pants and one half of her face was hidden by a happy mask while the other was hidden by a sad mask.

She immediately grasped Shades hand and as she helped him up he felt a sharp pain as a Command Seal branded itself onto his hand.

The other Servant appeared to be fourteen, had blue hair with several hair adornments, wore a maid outfit and had bright purple eyes.

As she grasped Alicias hand to help her up the same thing happened to her, she felt a sharp pain as a Command Seal branded itself onto her hand.

The two of them were confused for a few moments and then they realized why they were here.

I appeared before the new Masters and Servants and explained to them that they had passed the preliminaries and would be advancing to the First Selection.

Before they could react they fainted, their bodies exhausted from fatigue and the recent trials.

"Watch over your Masters well and you will receive the greatest award imaginable."

With that said I left them to prepare for the First Selection, the others already earned the right to pass the Preliminaries.

Now I would have to enter the Magi and have the terminal randomly choose the opponents for this round.

Mii Mii POV

Our Masters recovered pretty quickly from the battle and were already ready to get started with the War.

"We survived the prelims, so your my Servant so what's your name?"

He seemed interested in Saber, I couldn't quite tell why but he seemed likable.

"I obviously can not tell you my real name for others might discover it, so you may call me Saber."

"What should I call you then?" Alicia knew that I could not reveal my true name, but at the same time she did need to know something about me.

"You may call me Assassin, nobody can eliminate others quite like me, I am the best."

Hikaru POV

I had the computer matching up the contenders for the first round, things are going to be interesting.

Then I heard a blaring sound and flashing red lights, a fight broke out in the arena already?

Rin POV

"You idiot, don't you know fighting in the arena is prohibited."

"If I defeat you hear then it won't matter."

How did he know about that, his Servant must have been that shadow I saw.

His Servant was skinny and wielded a scythe and had a heart emblem in the middle of his cheast.

Warning Message from SERAPH Confrontation Between Masters In The Arena Is Prohibited Hostile's Will Be Terminated In Three Turns

I had three turns to teach this punk a lesson, it's just my luck that I get the one's that assault me in the arena.

"Attack"

My Servant attacked Riku's Servant, my next attack landed as well, but my third attack failed.

The enemy used break destroying Lancers guard and hit me with another one on top of that.

Lancer used two successful guards and counterattacked, but his third one missed again.

Warning Message From SERAPH Confrontation Between Masters In The Arena Is Prohibited Hostiles Will Be Terminated Next Turn

I only had two turns left to finish him off, he was a lot stronger then I thought,I continued my attacks but the same thing happened again.

Warning Message From SERAPH Terminating Hostiles

I only had one shot left, I'm going for broke it's the only way.

"Lancer skills on every attack."

He nailed him with one skill after another and when the final one erupted a cloud of smoke appeared to blind everything.

Thanks for reading Alicia and her older brother Shade belong to Red X The Thief thanks man. Please keep submitting OCs to battle your way to the worlds greatest treasure. The OC Jester belongs to me and Mii Mii belongs to the creators of Dgrayman, please keep reading and reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

It has come to my attention that because of my stupidity I posted chapter ten of Kingdom Hearts Rebirth for Fate Extra, but I fixed it, I would also like to thank Caxe and Raging Akuma D for pointing this out.

Chapter three Wish

Hikaru POV

I was watching the battle between Rin and Riku until smoke from the battle blocked everything out.

I snapped my fingers and instantaneously two figures appeared before me, one was a pirate and the other was Asia's Premier Hacker.

He tried to stay away from me as much as possible, he must really regret the way he treated me, I really didn't care.

He died knowing there was no one going to help him and he might never talk to me for fear I might kill him for his incompetence.

"Shinji, I need a favor, I want you to check on some of the hackers going through the preliminaries."

"Of course, anything you want."

I could hear the fear in his voice, when he died he finally realized that this was a war and not a game.

He probably wonders why I bother to keep him around and is afraid of dying, he has no friends because he threw them all away.

He and his Servant disappeared through a virtual portal, but before his Servant left she said something to me.

"Shinji is just trying to avoid your wrath, you see Shinji has already realized how much of an idiot he his and he is ashamed to be in your presence."

With that said she disappeared through a virtual portal following her Master to the Preliminaries.

So that's why, hmm, I should speak to him sometime and clear all of this nonsense up, I can't have him acting like this or he's going to get killed.

Ken Hayashi POV

My doll was doing the best it could but was soon demolished by the enemy and then the enemy slashed me.

I fell down and could feel the pain searing through me and the cold quickly overtaking my body.

Why, was I not strong enough or did I lack the will to live, whatever the reason I couldn't save you sis.

That's right I remember now, I entered this war to save my sister, I can't just give up no matter how much it hurts.

For some odd reason my iPod was playing the music on Fate Extra for the end of the preliminaries when the Servant comes to save the day.

Then glass shattered and a light appeared, I remember, I will never give up I can't give up.

A figured appeared wearing a red dress and brandishing a sword that was bright blood red.

"Nero The legendary Empress of Rome."

The words came out of my mouth before I could think them, I know what her true name is, but I think it would be best if I just referred to her as Saber.

"I'm flattered to know that you know so much about me."

As soon as she grasped my hand a Command Seal burned into it, the bond between Master and Servant.

"We're not out of this yet, I still have to save my sister and this stupid doll is in my way, so how about we demolish this thing."

"Celestial Blade Str_(32);."

Sabers strength grew and she was able to bust the doll up, I don't think it will be fighting anything else.

The doll started to rise, it shouldn't still be functioning after Sabers strength and power.

" Loss Lck_(16);."

A voice commanded and a code cast effected the dolls luck, with out it's extra luck the doll dissipated.

"Another survivor, I'm sure Hikaru will be please, hopefully she won't see me as a failure."

"Shinji, she doesn't see you as a failure, you need to bury your past and talk to her."

Hikaru, the previous winner of the war and known as a Divine being, she has given me a chance and I will succeed.

Shinji Matou and his Servant Rider, he treated Hikaru like she was disposable and died in the first round.

She brought him back with a number of others, rumor is he's deathly afraid of her and fears if he fails her she will kill him.

I just wonder if I'm strong enough, well I will find out soon.

Thanks for reading and the OC Ken Hayashi is owned by Raging Akuma D thanks man and please keep reviewing and reading thanks for all of my followers who read my stories and leave such Awesome reviews ^ ^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter four Divinity

Rin Tousaka POV

The smoke cleared and I heard the familiar static sound signifying SERAPH terminating the battle.

Riku was still alive, but he looked like he was run over by a truck, if he couldn't handle a three turn battle then he was as good as dead.

I'm not stupid, I'm not going to underestimate him and get killed as a result of it.

"I tried to warn you, man why are most guy's like you, hardheaded and stubborn."

"Ha, Ha, Ha,"

I know that voice, there's a rumor going around that she's a Divine Being and I wouldn't doubt it for a second.

I've never seen her Servant in person, no one has, they say her Servant is part Divine to be so powerful.

She snapped her fingers and Riku and his Servant disappeared leaving the arena.

"I have complete confidence that you'll win this round, but I'm sure you've noticed that he knows something about Lancer, so be careful."

She seemed genuinely concerned about my well being, you never could tell with Hikaru, she may have brought us back from death, but we still used caution around her.

Shinji Matou POV

There are still more coming, Man she's a genius I don't know how but she has manged to get so many to join the war.

Ichira Masaomi POV

I watched as those two struggled to survive the preliminaries, they were surrounded but they held their ground.

"Saber, I command you to destroy those dolls using the Command Seal."

My hand glowed with power and then came a searing pain, it soon subsided and the glow continued.

"As you wish Master."

She leapt into action, she didn't say anything else but her normal reply. She never questioned my orders or recommend a different plan of action.

She sliced through each doll like it was paper, she was born with great strength but payed a heavy price for it.

"Gain_Con(32);."

The Codecast gave her a defensive barrier so she could recover from the effects of her curse, she practically left them in pieces.

"Let's go, they should be able to handle this themselves."

My Servant stopped her assault and appeared by my side and we walked through the door.

Shinji Matou POV

I didn't want to see her but I didn't have a choice, I had to report the results of the preliminaries.

"Let's go Rider, we have reports to give."

I opened a virtual portal and the two of us together walked through and emerged into Hikaru's personal room.

Hikaru was already waiting for us, I guess the rumors really are true she is Divine and her Servant, I don't even want to know how powerful they are.

"All of the potential Masters that entered the preliminaries on my watch have made it through to round two."

"I would also like to apologize for the way I treated you, even though you still considered me a friend, I am at your disposal."

Rider looked satisfied with what I said, she had better be because she was the one who wouldn't leave me alone about it.

She stared at me for a few seconds and then she stood up and walked towards me, she put both hands on my shoulders.

"Of course I forgive you, I was waiting for you to finally bury the past, I was afraid you were going to die if you kept moping.

Then she started to giggle and then she did something I never expected, she kissed me on the cheek.

She walked back over and sat down, I could feel my face turning red from embarrassment and I could hear my Servant chuckling quietly.

Hikaru snapped her fingers and a figure materialized next to her, she was tall, she had long blond hair, purple eyes. She was wearing jeans, Nike shoes and a hoodie.

I also noticed that she had wings, the Divine Guardian of the Divine Being who bad to be her Servant.

"Your Servant, but why would you reveal her to me?"

She giggled again I still couldn't understand why she would do that, she must have a good reason.

"Because I already know who your Servant is and in the event that your going to die I have a gift, if you use this talisman then my Servant will save you."

"Be careful it only has a limited power so try not to die, okay."

The object looked like a little angel, why she would give me this is strange. I better not waste it or I'll get killed again.

"Your next opponent will be a ninja girl, she hasn't obtained her Cipher Keys yet so you might win by default."

I have to win, besides Rider will leave every enemy bullet ridden, anyone who foolishly gets in our way.

Thanks for reading and the OCs Ichira Masaomi the expert hacker, Gexo and Caxe all belong to Caxe thanks. Please keep reading and reviewing and check out Dylanbagwell and his story The Arrows of Darkness and if you get a chance check out Cecilia Heart, Caxe and Night Owl as well they have some great stories. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter five One Of Three

Shinji POV

"Remember don't die, elimination battle tomorrow and since I've wasted so much of your time I'll reveal information on your opponent."

She sent all of the information to my terminal, five seconds later my terminal started to beep notifying me of the update.

"Thanks and I'll try not to die."

She giggled again and waved as I disappeared through a virtual portal and emerged into the hallway.

"Let's go, we have the second Cipher Key to get before tomorrow or we'll lose by default."

We walked down the hallway towards the stairs and walked down emerging on the first floor.

We headed for the arena which was on the other side of the building, I felt uneasy for some reason.

My Servant appeared and told me not to move an inch, someone was out to get me.

I waited a few moments before I decided a plan of action, the only way to survive is a swift counterattack.

"Now."

Rider fired her guns and deflected the weapons that were about to impale me and possibly kill me.

"Run to the arena, now!"

We made a mad dash for the arena and we were almost there until my Servant pulled me back and I narrowly missed being sliced by knives that shot out of the wall.

We were surrounded, we could barely make out the Servant, who was dressed in black like a ninja.

This was it, we were going to die in the hallway of the school and even if Hikaru killed them herself it wouldn't matter.

The Servant lunged and I waited for the pain and death to hit me, but all I heard was the clang of metal.

"Saber, activate Noble Phantasm Divine Judgement."

Her Servant glowed with power and blew the trumpet of war, summoning a Legion of Angels. They all gathered on the battlefield of the heavens and threw their spears of light destroying everything in it's path.

"Saber, activate Divine Chains of Restraint."

Her Servants aura grew fierce as she summoned gold chains and they bound both the Servant and her Master in the chains.

Hikaru walked up to the Master who refused to look at her, why would she risk attacking us on campus?

"You know the rules no fighting on campus, why, why, why, oh well your abilities will suffer a penalty as a result, there's no need for further punishment since you've already revealed yourself."

She snapped her fingers and the two of them disappeared leaving us alone, we didn't die but I still need that last Cipher Key.

"Don't worry about that, since your opponent couldn't wait for the elimination battle I'll pardon the need for two keys this round."

"You need the rest."

Her Servant whispered something in her ear and she waved before disappearing into data, man I'm tired and the first round isn't over yet.

Rin Touska POV

Yes the second Cipher Key, the elimination battle will be a piece of cake and as a bonus I already know who is Servant is.

Alice POV

"The Key, it's so pretty, right Alice."

"Oooh your right it is, we can play some more now because we have this like Lady said."

Ken Hayashi POV

"The key, we've come a long way Saber."

Dan Blackmore POV

"The key, Archer it's time to put those techniques to the test."

"You bet boss."

Lil Ronnie POV

"So HUngry, THis KEy WIll I eVer EAt?"

Julius POV

"The key, I'm one step closer."

Rani POV

... "The stars what do they say?"

Leo POV

"Maybe I was wrong, change is better, Gawain let's go."

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and don't forget to submit an OC to battle your way to the Holy Grail and achieve your wildest desires 


	6. Chapter 6

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter six Divine

Alicia POV

We were in the arena and I was ready to kill a bunch of stuff I didn't care what it was.

"Calm yourself Alicia before you get yourself killed."

I think my brother is the only one who can keep my hyperactivity in check, so far no one else has been able to accomplish that.

My Servant decided to appear before me, she didn't like saying anything unless it was necessary, so why she would appear is odd.

"Master, I can sense something strong up ahead I advise caution up ahead there's no telling what will appear."

I simply nodded and summoned my Katana ready to fight anything that would come this way.

Some Enemy Programs popped up and I was about to strike at them until surprisingly my Servant stopped me from tearing through those pieces of data.

"You can't fight them Master, if you do the chances of death are almost guaranteed, command me and I will protect you."

"Let me be your sword and shield, let me put my life on the line to protect you and help you reach the end."

I couldn't respond to that so I just nodded my head in agreement and she summoned her Iron Fans and immediately started tearing through those things.

"Saber, destroy the programs attempting to ambush us."

"Yes Master."

My brother's Servant appeared and started slicing through the one's that were trying to flank Assassin.

Together the two of them sliced, diced and hacked there way through all of the Enemy Programs until there was none left.

"Master, I can sense the Cipher Keys somewhere close by."

I followed my Servant down the digital path until we turned the corner and there they were.

"Shade, we found the Keys we can enter the elimination battle tomorrow with these keys."

Ichira Masaomi POV

"Saber initiate attack pattern Alpha."

"Yes Master."

She leaped into the air and brought her sword crashing down emitting a shock wave that obliterated any Enemy Program that was foolish enough to be around.

"The Key, good job Saber we can move on to the elimination battle tomorrow with these keys."

Hikaru POV

"Saber we need to set the stage for the elimination battle tomorrow, many will die and only the strongest will prevail."

"Of course Master."

My purpose for my existence, such a trivial question my existence is more then just something to control.

I control my own Fate, Destiny and outcome of the rest of my existence, I guess that's why I've made it so far it doesn't matter anymore.

"Master, you once asked me about my true name and my history as a Divine Being."

What was her point, I asked but I didn't expect to get some kind of amazing info or something like that.

"Everyone considers you a Divine Being but the reality is that whether or not your aware you are already a Divine Being."

"Your resolve and will is what attracted me to you, there might come a time when I am unable to protect you."

"Before that time comes I want to give you these."

She handed me a necklace that looked similar to hers, I put the necklace around my neck and the moment it touched I could feel power awaken inside me.

"If I die one of the three will come, but let's hope it doesn't come to that Master."

One of the three, but what does that mean she must have had a premonition about are possible downfall so she has provided a fail safe.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and please submit your OCs read chapter one for more details. Don't forget to check out Cecilia Heart, Night Owl, Caxe and Dylanbagwell thanks again. A special shout out for Caxe and Raging Akuma D my biggest reviewers yay ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter seven Training

Gexo POV

"Caster, unleash Delta Laser."

My Servant summoned her sword and a beam of light emitted from it incinerating everything in it's path until there was nothing.

"Assassin, unleash Tribute to Sacrifice."

My brothers Servant converts the power of useless attributes and boost other ones that need the boost.

His Servant started to glow with raw strength and began slicing through anything and everything that found it's way in his path.

It wasn't long before the two of them got carried away and instead of his Servant protecting him, he was encouraging him to fight with him while doing the stupidest thing's.

Why does he have to act like an idiot all of the time I swear rocks have more intelligence then he does.

*Smack*

I smacked him for the millionth time for being an idiot and most importantly a lack of intelligence.

"Ow, darn it Gexo what was that for that hurts you know."

He rubbed his head where I had smacked it and was once again oblivious to why I smacked him for the millionth time.

"Well if you wouldn't act like an idiot all of the time I wouldn't have to smack you."

"Why can't we have a little fun every now and then?"

He immediately summoned his scythe and started slicing through more Enemy Programs almost dying on several occasions.

*Smack*

"Owww, seriously, what the heck."

*Sigh* what am I going to do with him, I swear he's going to get all of us killed.

Ken Hayashi POV

"Saber strike their left flank and then block their ranged assault.

Saber sliced through the entire left flank and then guarded deflecting the lasers destroying the rest of them.

"Excellent Master, you order me gracefully and I can feel your power coursing through me."

Hikaru POV

I hate paperwork, I was typing as fast as I could trying to get this done when this thing is over with I'm hiring a Secretary.

"Master I have something important to tell you it's about my true name."

My Servant decided to make herself know and said she had something important to tell me.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"My true name it's..."

Before she could finish the siren started to blare alerting us to another fight that had once again broke out on campus.

"We'll talk later, for now we have problems to deal with."

The two of us disappeared through a virtual portal to stop the fight on campus before anyone killed themselves.

"Assassin, keep up the pressure, her defense is breaking."

Rin was having trouble guarding against her opponents attacks. I intentionally put handicaps on the originals while they were on campus to prevent them from killing each other before elimination.

"Saber, activate Divine Aura of Illusion."

My Servant started to fade out and multiplied herself creating illusions around the enemy, as long as she remains in this form she can not be beaten.

"What is this, your not allowed to interfere it's against the rules your just lucky that you won the war you wouldn't stand a chance in a real fight."

My Servant decided to dismiss her Illusions and knocked the enemy Servant out of the way and he crashed into the wall.

She grabbed Riku by the throat and slammed him against the wall she was not happy about what was just said.

"How dare you, a lowly worm like you to speak to my Master that way I will kill you myself if you don't show respect for her."

"Saber, you can let him go now."

She eventually complied and released her grip from his throat and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

His Servant took hold of his Master and slinked away into the shadows before fading into the surroundings.

"I'm sorry Master but I could not let somebody as low as him speak to you in that way, please forgive my actions without your orders."

"It doesn't matter you were right to put him in his place."

I then turned my attention to the main problem at hand, I needed to remove the handicaps from the originals.

"I'm going to remove the power restrictions from you and the others in case this happens again."

I snapped my fingers and all of the bindings on them faded away allowing them to use their full strength.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and don't forget to submit your OC and don't forget to check out Dylanbagwell, Cecilia Heart, Night Owl and Caxe they have some great stories. Special thanks for Caxe for the scene between Gexo and Caxe that involved smacking that was awesome check out those stories and you'll see R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter eight Elimination

Hikaru POV

It's elimination day, it doesn't phase me at all why should it I've already won the war, it's time to see who wins and who loses.

Shinji Matou POV

"I already know who she is and what her Servant is don't hold back."

"It's time for some payback."

I gave my orders and Rider fired her guns breaking through everyone of their defenses, they didn't stand a chance.

"Loss_Lck(16);"

My Codecast destroyed their luck giving my Servant an additional advantage, with my opponents penalty and my boost in power gave us some serious leverage.

"Noble Phantasm Hidden Leaf Barrage"

Her Servant glowed with power and the battlefield changed to a forest with knives flying from every direction.

"Rider, Noble Phantasm Golden Hind."

My Servant summoned the legendary ship The Golden Hind and it's fleet with hundreds of cannons aimed for the enemy.

"Fire."

With that one word the fleet fired barrage after barrage at the enemy Servant, there was no escape.

Rin Touska POV

I had finally figured it out, the way he was able to read our moves, it was our shadow so I told Lancer to do the opposite of his shadow.

Lancer smashed through his guard and landed Extra attacks that left him broken and beaten.

Lancer used one last attack that ended the round, his Servant fell to the ground beaten and broken.

A red wall appeared to separate the Victor from the Loser, his Servant was completely consumed by the data and disappeared.

"Man I told them this was a bad idea, I guess they'll find out sooner or later about my demise, oh well."

Despite the system deleting his existence at a rapid pace he didn't seem to care much about it.

"Before I forget give this to her, think of it as an apology, it won't change things but maybe it'll come in handy."

He tossed a strange looking necklace to me and as I examined it I could feel energy fading away close buy.

"Wait this is your-

"Don't worry I won't go away, I'll just remain a ghost, ha ha ha, perfectly fitting for someone like me."

"Your friends send you here knowing your probably going to die because of it."

"Not exactly, I was sent here to clear the way and eliminate anyone I could to narrow the competition, look where following orders gets you ha ha ha."

His whole body was almost completely deleted, I had to do something about it so I walked up to him and kissed his cheek transferring a rune.

When his body faded away his spirit was left behind just like I had planned and it actually worked.

"Now only I can see you, unless you want to be seen by others you may remain in the war as a Spirit Hacker."

Hikaru POV

Shinji and Rin have made it through already and the others are close as well, it won't be long until the end.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and submit your OCs to battle there way to the grail and check out Dylanbagwell, Cecilia Heart, Night Owl and Caxe they have some great stories please keep reviewing and reading thanks again 


	9. Chapter 9

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter Nine Elimination Part two

Leo POV

"Gawain, shatter their defense."

Gawain destroyed their barrier and with one slash of his sword the enemy Servant crumpled and soon faded away and his Master as well.

Lil Ronnie POV

"wHy dO THey ALways FAde AWay BEFore I CAn EAt THem."

Ken Hayashi POV

"Saber, Noble Phantasm Theater of the Deranged."

The battlefield changed into what appeared to be a theater where famous plays were once played.

"Saber, tear them to pieces."

Saber attacked mercilessly and nailed one strike after another until the enemy was left in pieces.

"Saber, activate Thunderous Applause."

Saber struck the enemy multiple times crushing there defense and sealing their fate forever.

"The legendary Soldier 1st Class couldn't even make it through the first selection but I refuse to lose."

"Let's go Nero."

We left them there and they soon faded away into nothing and we made it through the first selection, I'm going to save you I promise.

Shade POV

"Saber, Happy/Sad Illusion."

My Servant used her illusion to completely throw off my opponents, only an idiot would underestimate a skill like this.

Saber feinted and then sliced through its rocky shield and gave a swift kick to finish the job.

"Child's play, I though that you would at least last longer than this, hopefully the next opponent will be easier."

I watched as the two of them faded away into nothing and we advanced through to the second selection.

Alicia POV

"Assassin strike their undefended flank, then attack their weak spot."

Mii Mii slashed their flank with her razor sharp fans and then leaped up to strike the enemies head causing them to crumple.

"Yay another victory, you were awesome assassin yay."

"Mii Mii, you may call me Mii Mii if you so desire."

"Mii Mii, that is such an amazing name yay."

"I'm glad you think so Master."

Ichira Masaomi POV

"Saber, Noble Phantasm Eve of Shadows."

Her Noble Phantasm completely covered the arena in darkness, it was impossible to see besides Saber and myself.

"Saber I command you with the Command Seal end them with one strike."

My hand seared with pain but my Servant gained power to carry out my orders without fail because of the seal.

With one strike the enemy fell to the ground and started to fade away into nothing and the same happened to his Master.

Hikaru POV

Let's see, Leo, Lil Ronnie, Ken Hayashi, Shade, Alicia and Ichira have all made it through to the second selection.

That still leaves some that have yet to finish their battles but they will soon enough and then we can begin the second selection.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and check out Dylanbagwell, Cecilia Heart, Night Owl and Caxe they have some great stories 


	10. Chapter 10

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter ten Elimination part three

Gexo POV

My opponent was just sad they had no skills that could break through Casters Enchanted Aura it was impossible.

"Caster, I personally do not think this is worth the effort but I want to make sure they are obliterated."

"Caster, activate Noble Phantasm Heaven's Shield."

I timed this attack right before the enemies Noble Phantasm hit, the shield boosted my Servants abilities and deflected the laser that attempted to incinerate her.

The attack was reflected and doubled in power and left my opponent in ashes, the enemy Master was quivering in fear and soon faded into nothing.

Caxe POV

"Assassin, activate Noble Phantasm Eve of Death."

While my Servant prepared his Noble Phantasm the enemy thought they could interrupt his concentration unforgivable.

"No you don't."

I summoned my scythe and charged straight at him stopping him in his tracks, I could not let him by, at least not yet anyway.

I can feel the power from the Noble Phantasm he's ready and so am I, I stepped to the side and let my Servant take it from here.

He summoned his scythe and tapped the ground and as fissures erupted the undead crawled from the depths of the abyss and surrounded the enemy.

They completely covered the two of them which allowed my Servant to destroy everything in it's path.

The two of them slowly faded away into nothing as they were deleted from the war or to put it bluntly they die.

Dan Blackmore POV

"Archer finish it."

Archer used his Yew Bow of Supplication Noble Phantasm which poisoned them until they fainted. They faded away dying from the deadly poison that had coursed through their veins.

Rani POV

Beserker made quick work of my enemy in a matter of minutes my enemy laid in front of me in a broken heap.

Julius POV

"Assassin, activate Noble Phantasm No Second Strike."

In one blow my enemy died instantly before me, because no second strike is needed to finish the job.

"Let's go Assassin, we're done here."

Alice and Alice? POV

"Ready Alice?"

"Yep Yep Alice."

"Alice and Alice use Noble Phantasm Nursery Rhyme bring forth our friend the King of Demons."

A giant Dragon appeared and flew high into the heaven's and fired a great sphere of energy that was so powerful that it shook the very core of the system itself.

Hikaru POV

"Oh no, Saber I command you with the power of the Command Seal to do whatever it takes to protect them from the blast.

"Of course Master"

The two of us together walked through a virtual portal that took us to the battlefield and I activated yet another one of my Servants abilities.

"Saber Activate Divine Shield of Feathers."

My Servants wings grew long and shielded all of us from the aftermath of what appeared to be Bahamut King of Demons of course that's exactly what they would do.

"Alice it's Lady."

"Yay Lady came to save us."

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and check out Dylanbagwell, Cecilia Heart, Night Owl and Caxe they have some great stories and special thanks to Raging Akuma D for the continuing reviews ^^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter eleven Elimination Battle Aftermath

Hikaru POV

Even though my Servant was protecting us the blast from Bahamut and his Mega Flare the power was still overwhelming.

"Saber, hold on."

The Mega Flare was draining her power but she somehow managed to stay strong and keep the barrier up.

"Computer activate SERAPH defense system."

The familiar red wall appeared to separate the Mega Flare and us, fortunately the wall held up and the Mega Flare dissipated.

"Yay Lady saved us right Alice?!"

"Yep Yep Alice Lady saved us."

"Well, since there's no trace of your opponent left you win, Alice and Alice you will advance to the second selection."

"Yay Alice we won."

"Yep Yep Alice we did."

I snapped my fingers and everyone disappeared into data and reappeared in my personal room.

"Alice and Alice, your next opponent isn't much stronger then the last so I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yay, more fun right Alice."

"Yep Yep Alice."

The two of them left through a virtual portal leaving me alone with my Servant, now back to more paperwork.

I now have to match all the victors for the next second selection and delete the losers from the is going to take awhile so I might as well get this over with, man I really hate paperwork.

My Servant seemed to enjoy watching me type away she must find it as amusing as I do, the winner of the previous war doing paperwork.

"Master, I wanted to tell you this before something happened again and it's about my true name."

I stopped typing for a moment indicating that she could speak and then I continued to type trying to finish this.

"My true name is Azereth One of the Archangels of the Divine Movement, I was in charge of killing anyone who stood against us including our own."

I stopped typing and turned around and looked into her purple eyes they were filled with regret and fear.

She must have been afraid of what I might think of her, that's probably why she didn't tell me until now.

"I didn't want to tell you in the first war because I wanted you to achieve your dream and not be weighed down by my regrets."

"The Divine Movement, what was the purpose of this group and why?"

"The Divine Movement was originally created to help humanity, but by the time I became an Archangel things had changed."

"The new leader of the group known by many as F.A.T.E. changed the purpose of the group, the new purpose of the group was to control humanity and everything that ever thought or did was controlled by then."

"I rebelled and was banished forever as a result, I wondered the world aimlessly until I was given a purpose until I found you."

"I hope that I can still serve you regardless of my past and the crimes against humanity that I have committed."

"What you did in the past doesn't concern me, I'm not going to kick you to the curb because of what you did in the past."

"What matters is what choices you make now not what you did in the past and if you want after this is over how about you and me clean up The Divine Movement."

"That would be great, with the two of us together they wouldn't stand a chance."

She actually giggled, that was a rare occurrence for her and I'm not going to judge her because of her past. She is a Divine Being and an Archangel who originally helped humanity.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves, I don't want other people starting their gossip because of your choices, their yours to make and yours alone."

"Thank you Master."

Her face started to turn cherry red, who knew Divine Beings could feel emotion like embarrassment there's still a lot I don't know about them.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and check out Dylanbagwell, Cecilia Heart, Night Owl and Caxe they have some great stories and please submit your own OC 


	12. Chapter 12

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twelve Rules

Hikaru POV

"Have I already mentioned that I hate paperwork," My Servant looked amused. "Yes, paperwork is a unsuitable task for one such as yourself." She's right, but there isn't anyone else I can trust to do this.

"Master, I'm sorry to bring this up, but what about him I'm sure he would be an excellent choice." Who was she talking about, then it hit me she didn't really mean him did she.

Flashback Hikaru POV

"I can't believe we've been paired up for the next elimination battle, it's just not fair," I slammed my fist into the wall causing a dent. Sometimes I don't even know my own strength, it scared me sometimes. "Your more important, I'll find a way to fix all this, I promise."

That was the last thing he said before he vanished into data, he was convinced that he could cheat SERAPH and find a way.

End Flashback

"There's just one problem, he's still somewhere in the system and we have no idea where he is or if he's still alive." "We could always search for him, you are the previous winner after all," She winked and gave me that sly smile she was known for.

Shinji Matou POV

"Hmph, this opponent doesn't seem hard, maybe thing's will work out this time," My Servant didn't respond, she just stood there.

"You okay?" She didn't seem okay, but she just nodded in response. "I'm fine, we need to focus on surviving the Second Selection," she walked past me towards the arena. I didn't pry, so I just followed her to the arena to train.

Rin Touska POV

"Who's your next opponent?" My spirit hacker friend was curious to see who my next opponent was. "Someone called Squall Leonheart, supposedly he used to be some kind of mercenary." I really didn't know a lot about the guy much less his Servant.

"Lets go, we need to get some training in before elimination," We headed for the arena, I still need to get the Cipher Key as well.

? POV

"Come on Caster, we have to find a way," I was convinced that I could find a way, no matter the cost. "Of course Master, I will do as you command." My Servant happened to be more special then most other Servants, she had superior skills and abilities.

"The main system should be around here somewhere," Where is it, it should be here maybe she knows where it is. "Master, it's over here," I walked over to where she was standing and I could see a faint glow where the system is.

Hikaru POV

My fingers were flying across the keyboard in an attempt to locate him, where could he be. He must be hiding in a really good spot or in a high security area. "Master, do you think he could have made it to the core of SERAPH," Now that I think about it that would make sense.

It might even explain his recent absence of the system and why I can not find him anywhere. "Azereth, let's take a trip to the SERAPHS core computer system." "As you wish Master, we will find him just don't lose hope."

Don't lose hope, I'll try, will see if he actually Managed to cheat SERAPH, if he has then that means he can still stay. Let's just hope, with a Divine Being at my side we can destroy anything that gets in the way. We're coming for you, just don't die on us or thing's will not end well.

Author's Note: Sorry for the issues I had problems with Fanfiction but everything's okay and please keep reading and reviewing 


	13. Chapter 13

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter Thirteen Cores

Hikaru POV

I was typing as fast as I could, trying to find a loop hole in the system. It only took a couple of minutes before I found a rift in the data stream. "Azereth let's go, I've found the hole in the system," I opened a virtual portal and stepped through. "Of course Master," Azereth followed me through the portal and the two of us appeared in a strange digital part of SERAPH.

The sea of knowledge, remnants of what appeared to be ancient fossils of creatures that had long since perished. "Welcome to the core of SERAPH in the heart of the sea of knowledge," My Servant seemed intrigued at the sight, maybe she expected it to be different I wasn't sure. "The sea of knowledge, how clever," She didn't even attempt to hide the sarcasm in her tone. She did not like cliché's or insignificant phrases or wordings. We're more alike in more ways then I thought possible, we had a great bond unlike others.

We walked down the pointless path until we reached the dead end that I knew we would meet. Most people would just turn back thinking they took a wrong turn, but it was a misconception created to fool others. I however am not fooled by such insignificant tricks and illusions. I placed my hand on the wall and it started to glow with a mysterious power. A path opened up before us and we walked through the wall and when I looked back the wall returned to normal.

We kept walking down the path until we reached a fork in the path, which path to take decisions decisions. "Azereth, which path is safe and which path is not?" She closed her eyes and she started to glow with raw unrestrained power. "The left path is safe, the other path will alert the system and delete us." So with that said we took the left path and avoided the right, I wasn't in the mood to deal with SERAPH and continued my search.

? POV

The core, it's hiding from us but with my superior hacking skills obtaining it will be easy. Now let's see what secrets we can obtain from SERAPH, it was all their fault. Why did they have to match us together, this is what started this mess in the first place.

"Master, forgive me for asking but, were you close to Master Hikaru?" Hmm, she's sharp as usual, not surprising since she notices things about others they don't even know about themselves. "Yes I was, I promised her that I would find a way to help her to the next round. I lost by default and fled here hoping that SERAPH would not notice me."

Before she could respond we both heard the what sounded like faint voices talking. I must have gone crazy because there was nobody here but me and her. They sounded familiar, where have I heard those voices before, I just can't remember who they are.

Hikaru POV

Is that him, it couldn't be, that's not possible unless he figured it out and SERAPH will finally leave us alone. "Hikaru?" He asked as soon as he saw me. "I can't believe it, it is you, I found the core of SERAPH like I promised." He seemed really happy, it has been several months since we last saw each other. "I hear your the new champion of the Holy Grail War, of course I had complete faith in you and your Servant." "I'm glad to hear you say that, it's been month's since you left to find the core and thankfully you left behind a trail to follow you." "Well I always knew you would come looking for me." He gave me that grin he was known for, we finally found each other after month's of searching.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing, special thanks for my only two reviewers Raging Akuma D and Caxe and check out my newest story Betwix Never Ending Sorrow ^^ 


	14. Chapter 14

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman

Chapter fourteen Digital

Hikaru POV

"I can't believe it, I finally found you. Did you find a way to get around SERAPH?" "Of course, I promised you I would find a way and I did," he gave me that grin he was famous for. "Master, his Servant is one of the three rebel Archangels." "She is, hmm, interesting." "Shizuru, your Servant one of the rebel Archangels, what is her name."

"She's Eon, the Archangel of time and magic, so that must make your Servant the other rebel." "Yes, Azereth, Archangel of the sword and eat." His Servant was interesting, she had blue shoulder length hair, emerald green eyes and she was wearing a Magistrates Robe.

"Now we have to get out of here as soon as we finish hacking SERAPH," I summoned my digi laptop and Shizuru did the same. In seconds all of SERAPH and its private network was laid bare before us. "That wasn't so hard, it was such a disappointment," I had to agree, their security system just sucks.

"Well now we can get out of here before SERAPH figures out what we've been up to." I opened a virtual portal and all of us walked through and emerged into my personal room. "I am the new champion and I have loads of paperwork to take care of," I began typing away trying to complete as much as I could. "Mind if I lend a hand you look like you could use it," he started laughing and I found myself laughing too.

Together the two of us typed away as fast as we possibly could without hurting ourselves. Finally after many hours we finally finished the mountain of paperwork that we had. Our Servants seemed to be enjoying themselves, they had a lot of catching up to do with each other.

"With the second war going on that should give me the distraction I need." "Still after them are you?" He started laughing again man he must have thought my life was just a joy ride. "Your lucky your my friend or I would have smacked you silly," I chuckled and he gave me another grin. "I see your as goofy as ever." "Hey, I'm offended at such harsh words," he really was something else.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and check out my other stories thanks 


	15. Chapter 15

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman

Authors Note: I would like to apologize to Raging Akuma D for the long update. Trying to keep up with seven stories is tough but I'm really sorry and I hope you keep reading

Chapter Fifteen Sadness

Ken Hayashi POV

"Saber, strike them from above," my ear buds were playing the battle music from Fate/Extra. My iPod was special, it played the right music at the right time.

Saber was taking out the enemy programs with ease as I knew she would. No matter the trial, no matter the obstacle, I will reach the end, I promise you,

"Master, you have faith in me, but you must always have faith in yourself as well," as much as I hated to admit it she was right.

"Your right, if I don't have faith myself I'll never be able to save her," the music that was playing was sad, just what I needed.

Then a virtual portal opened opened up and three figures stepped from the data. A girl wearing a red shirt with a black cross and black skirt and boots. A Spirit Hacker and the girls Servant.

"You must be one of the Council," you really didn't see them around very much, rumors were that if you ever found yourself alone with them bad things would happen.

"If you mean one of the eight that serve Hikaru the Divine, then yes I am one of them." I could feel the power radiating off of her and her Servant.

"Hikaru would like to speak to you about important matters," that got my attention, why would she want to see me.

"Just follow me," she snapped her fingers and another virtual portal opened up and they walked through.

I looked at Saber and she nodded and so the two of us walked through the portal of data. It was an interesting experience touching and actually walking on one's and zeros. We emerged into a classroom where we saw Hikaru and a person standing next to her that I didn't recognize.

"You already know who I am and what power I posses. I am the cause of this death trap, I will and can promise that the top one hundred survivors will be rewarded with the Holy Grail. I'm not here to offer you assistance because I know you would never accept it." She was a lot smarter then I thought.

"However, I know the reason why you entered the war and I have to say that it is a noble wish. Take this, for whenever you lose faith look at this and remember what your fighting for." I caught the digi frame and looked at the image, how did she get this.

"I know it won't fix the problem, but I have experienced the pain that everyone has gone through. It's something humans won't understand, but I wish you luck and don't worry about your next opponent. " She really was something else, have faith huh, yeah I really need to work on that.

"I'll try and for what it's worth, thank you, I appreciate it," she was confused, I guess it's true, she believes what she does is for atonement for her mistakes.

"Your drowning in your own regret and mistakes, your helping us because you want to be forgiven for drawing us into this war of death. You've seen the horror's of the first war and created the second one to save as many as you could." The room became deathly silent and she just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Time Stop," time stopped and the only one's not effected were the Angels and myself.

"How did you know that, who told you?" She started randomly asking me questions she was freaking out.

"No one told me, you may no longer be human but you still have a soul. I can see your soul, your sins, your regrets. I'm not here to judge you for it's not my place, but you don't have to be afraid. You don't have to be alone anymore, but you are surrounded by friends who care." Now my iPod was playing some sappy music to match the sappy moment.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and sorry about all of the sadness, I'm sad right now. I'm really sorry again so I wrote this chapter for Raging Akuma D and I hope you like it 


	16. Chapter 16

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Authors Note: Hi as I'm sure some of you have noticed I have been writing sad one shots. I'm happy now because...well the point is I'll try to update every week because of the amount of stories I have^^

Chapter sixteen Mistakes

Alicia POV

"Assassin, dodge to the left and strike at their blind spot," my Servant was so awesome. She was graceful and deadly and her fans cut through the enemy programs like butter.

"Saber strike through the group to the left," my brothers Servant didn't like speaking much. She was silent and hid her face behind two half masks. Happy and sad, like two distinct personalities.

She sliced through each and every enemy program and everyone of them faded away at her blades touch.

"Eradication complete Master," Assassin seemed super excited today I wonder why?

Saber didn't say anything as usual, she just stood there examining her surroundings.

Gexo\Caxe POV

"Caster, use skill Purging Light," on command my Servant summoned a column of light that purged everything it touched.

Unlike my Servant and myself, my brother felt the need to battle alongside his Servant. Divine Hikaru did say that Servants were chosen based on compatibility.

I watched in amusement as he and his Servant tore the programs apart. What an idiot, I'm glad my Servant has a superior intelligence like my self.

"I swear one of these days he's going to get himself killed, the only thing keeping him alive is his Servant."

My Servant was hard to read, she never spoke unless spoken too and she did as she was told. She performed even the most daunting of tasks. She reminded me of myself.

"You have no comment on how much of an idiot Caxe is?" I was curious to see how she would answer.

"It would be rude of me to speak rudely about my Masters brother," no emotion in her words, as expected she answered exactly how I knew she would.

She also knew that this was a test only further proving her intelligence. Though I wanted to hear an actual opinion from her but I don't think that's going to happen.

Divine Hikaru POV

I froze the others in time and I knew full well the Archangels were immune to the effects of time. How did he find this out I know it couldn't have been from anyone else. He must have more superior intelligence them I thought.

"Do you know why I am referred to as Divine?" It was a test, something I enjoyed doing was puzzling others.

"You are the previous winner of the Holy Grail War so the Holy Grail has bestowed divine powers upon you."

I have to admit I was impressed.

"The original eight I killed in order to make this far with the exception of Rin who helped me reach the end. They make up the Council who enforce my rulings and decisions."

"My Servant Saber and Shizuru's Servant Caster as you may already know they are Divine Beings as all Servants are based on compatibility."

"I found that out pretty quick," as expected he knew everything, I would have to be careful from here on out.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and I am just so freaking happy^^ yay I'm not sad anymore and why I'm saying this is a mystery but R&R thanks^^


	17. Chapter 17

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Author's Note: I would like to apologize to Raging Akuma D, Caxe and CeciliaHeart for falling off the face of the earth but I'm back and I hope you continue to read

Chapter Seventeen Reasons

Hikaru POV

"You have entered this war for anything you desire just as everyone else. So I have a word of advice for you. Never lose sight of the reason you came here. You can't lose if you remember why you are here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's not everyday someone like you enters a war such as this one. I want to see if you have what it takes to be one of the few people who will survive. So don't go dying on me, you have a promise to keep and do not ever forget." I snapped my fingers and time returned to normal.

He disappeared into a portal before the others realized what had happened.

"Rin, it's time to generate the cipher keys."

She nodded and disappeared into a virtual portal that opened up leading to the arena.

"Shizuru, we still have more paperwork to deal with. The faster we get this done the better." He nodded and the two of us started typing like crazy trying to get it done as fast as possible.

Rin POV

The two of us emerged into the arena where we would generate the cipher keys. Without these keys your as good as dead.

"Riku, hack into the arena and disable the security and enemy programs."

He summoned a virtual keyboard and began hacking into the systems main frame. Within minutes the security and enemy programs were disabled.

I placed the data chip into the systems and the cipher keys began their reproductive process. The machine was doing it's job and our work here was done.

Shinji Matou POV

I was walking down the halls when Hikarus Servant Saber materialized in front of me.

"Hikaru has requested your presence immediately."

Hmm, I wonder why she needs me.

"Okay, I will see her immediately then."

She gave a small bow and faded into the surroundings to who knows where.

"Rider let's go, it seems we are needed." I opened a virtual portal and the two of us walked through and appeared in Hikarus personal room.

"Shinji, Rin is already generating the cipher keys. Also since the security and enemy programs are disabled for a short time. I advise that you stay away from the arena until the security is back online."

"I will and about the security, is the campus security still working okay?"

"Yes, only the arena is effected by this. The campus security is okay."

I opened up a virtual portal and the two of us walked through and appeared in the hall ways where we started.

Hikaru POV

"Hikaru, is there a specific reason why you have so much paperwork? I'm just curious that's all." Shizuru kept typing and did not look up from the computer screen.

"It's so SERAPH can process the winners and losers, generate new arenas and updating the shop, monitor the enemy programs and break up fights."

"Those are the main reasons why I have so much paperwork. Thanks to you, we were able to get this stuff done pretty fast thanks."

"Anytime and it looks like you've finally caught up with the paperwork."

He was right, for once I had everything done. What was the reason for all of this paperwork to be dumped on me anyway. I didn't know why and I'm still not sure what the real reason was.

Authors Note: Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing. Once again I apologize for the lateness R&R thanks 


	18. Chapter 18

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra or Dgrayman all other OCs belong to their respective owners

A/N: Sorry for the long update...

Chapter eighteen Intelligence

Gexo POV

"Caster, where is the location of the cipher key?" I obviously already knew where the key was located. However I wanted to see if she could detect it as fast as me.

"The Cipher Key is located a little further from our position and is guarded by multiple enemy programs." The fairy was right as expected.

Alica Yuki POV

"Assassin, where's the Cipher Key?" I couldn't find it anywhere. "I'm getting really agitated, dumb Cipher Keys."

"Don't worry Master. I know where it is, I'll find it and kill everything that gets in the way." Assassin winked and ran on ahead slicing through enemy programs along the way.

Shade Yuki POV

"Saber, the Cipher Key." I spotted the annoying little thing farther up.

Saber summoned her twin blades and hacked and sliced through enemy programs.

While she took care of the small fry I grabbed the final Cipher Key. Elimination Battle was tomorrow and there was no way we were losing by default.

Ken Hayashi POV

The second Cipher Key. Now it was time for the elimination battle tomorrow. I promise I'll survive. I will be one of the few and when I win. I'll make everything right again.

Hikaru POV

"Azereth, I want you to plan something special for Alice and Alice. I don't want the whole 'Mega Flare' thing to happen again."

"As you wish Master." My loyal Servant faded away into data carrying out my order.

Alice/Alice POV

"Alice look the key."

"Oh yes Alice. Lady was right."

Yay Alice now we can play more."

"Yep yep Alice."

A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter I'm updating as many of my fanfics at the same time^^ 


	19. Chapter 19

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Once again I apologize for the long update. I'm trying to keep up, but with friends dying and now I'm sick...

Chapter nineteen Battles of Glory Part One

Hikaru POV

I had gathered the Council for the next elimination battle. It was that time again and once more a battle to the death.

"It is time once more for another Elimination Battle. A fight to the death and success will bring you one step closer to the Holy Grail. The object you all seek and fight for. The power to grant anything that you desire." I scanned the Council seeing I had their full attention.

"The second round will be difficult as the weak have been weeded out. However, they pose no threat against you. For you have faced death and are reborn. I will be monitoring the battle to make sure another Bahumut incident doesn't happen." I glanced at the twp Alice's as they murmured an apology.

"May Divinity have favor over you all." With that said Shizuru and myself along with our Servants disappeared into data.

Shinji Matou POV

Come Rider. Our second opponent is here. We can't afford to lose." My Servant nodded in response as we walked through the elevator.

Instead of meeting our opponents first off. The Council was instead granted Enigmatic Status. That way the enemy would not be able to incite us, the Council. I personally was thankful for this because I had a pride issue and short temper.

The elevator stopped and we walked through the doors and saw our next opponent. He had had spiky hair and wore weird clothes. Including oversized shoes and a key like sword. His Servant appeared to be short, but was surrounded by magical runes. His face was hidden by a mask with jewels crested into it.

"Rider now!" That was the only thing she needed to hear as she quickly fired off bullets. Everyone of them was blocked by the Servants barrier.

"Loss_Lck(16)." I flipped my hair and a virtual keyboard appeared as I started typing. The Servants luck was reduced giving Rider a edge.

I nod to Rider as she uses another skill. "Pilfering Pillage." Which raised her strength capabilities.

The enemy began casting random spells in an attempt to try to overtake us. However I had Rider use her Noble Phantasm to finish the battle.

Rider glowed with power as the Flag Ship the Golden Hind appeared. It was also accompanied by a seemingly infinite number of smaller ships. She leaped up and landed on the stern. Rider raised her hand and the fleet of ships fired off everything they had. From cannon balls to pistols nothing was saved. The attack completely decimated the enemy and his Servant.

The mysterious boy began to be covered in a dark purple substance. It was data eating away at them. The loser meets death and the victor lives to see another day.

"Come Rider. It's best we leave now." Rider nodded in response and the two of us disappeared through data.

Hikaru POV

"Excellent work Shinji Matou. Only eight more Council Members left to pass."

A/N: Once again I apologize for the late update and thank you for reading 


	20. Chapter 20

Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I apologize for the late update. Here's another chapter

Chapter Twenty Battle of Glories part two

xxx

"Archer it's time." The veteran may have been old, but he had decades of experience under his belt. He was one of the finest military soldiers in history. His opponents stood no chance in the first round.

"Whatever you say Boss." Archer also known as the "Faceless King. His experience in traps, ambushing, medical salves, assassination and his secret Noble Phantasm. He was a formidable opponent and his last opponent stood no chance.

However, their opponent this time was stronger than the last one and so they would need to exercise caution. The enemy Master was bulky, much like a wall. The Servant, however was short and stout. Archer was in enough fights to know never underestimate your enemy.

Archer activated his 'Poison Arrow' and the short Servant summoned a barrier. But the arrows shattered it and poisoned him as well. Archer didn't stop there, he warped around the enemy pelting him with arrows.

Gain_Str(16) Archer surged with power as Dan Blackmore used his code cast. Archer continued his barrage of attacks on the tiny Servant. However, the little guy activated his Noble Phantasm. Which of course surprised everyone, even the Blackmore Knight seemed surprised. The little midget burrowed underground and before they could react created a maze of pitfalls.

"Boss?!" Archer had no idea this dude had trapping skills that could match his.

"Archer, use your Noble Phantasm. It's the only way to stop him." By then the arena started to cave in at places.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Boss!" Archer let the power of the Yew course through him and extend out of his bow. The effect was devastating as the mirage of a tree appeared and suffocated the enemy Servant. He was as good as dead, it was over before it started.

xxx

"Good. Everything is going according to plan."

xxx

"Ready Alice?"

"Always Alice!"

Both Alice's locked their hands together and circled around and around singing a very creepy song.

*There was once a little girl who loved to play*

*But trapped in a world of war and pain*

*All the little girl could do is cry*

*Until a friend came and took her away*

*She played with many dolls*

*But they all broke the fragile little people*

"Arrrggg make it stop!" Their enemy slowly died. Painfully and slowly, both Alice's singing were dangerous.

"Aww Alice I'm sad."

"Why Alice?"

"Because our toy broke." She was right. The enemy Master and Servant faded away.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll get another toy. And maybe Lady will play with us too."

"Yay!"

xxx

"At least they didn't destroy everything like last time. Saber?"

"Yes Master?"

"I think it's time for the next stage."

xxx

"Caster, strike from the left and then knock them out." Caster did as she was commanded and decimated her for.

"Saber, Whirlwind Reap." Saber spun his body around and around swinging his scythe in a deadly ark. The enemy Servant stood no chance against them.

"That's how you do it Gexo!"

"Caxe, I swear one of these days your recklessness will kill you."

xxx

"They may have a odd way of doing things, but it works and that's all I care about."  
xxx

"The enemy has fallen Master Hayashi."

"Good job Saber. Victory is closer with every victory."

xxx

"Don't worry Ken Hayashi. You will see the one you love soon."

xxx

"nO, wHy dOes tHe fOOd aLwaYs gO aWay?"

Ronnies Servant made quick work of the enemy. With no effort at all and his Master is famished still.

xxx

"Another one down."

xxx A/N: Thanks again and sorry for the late update 


	21. Chapter 21

Fate Extra Kingdom Heart's by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've decided to get back on top of things

xxx Chapter Twenty one Battle of Glories part three

"Assassin, show them no mercy." Julius B. Harway. The assassin of the Harway family and brother of Leonardo B. Harway. He was given a second chance and he was not going to let it slip out of his hands like last time.

"Of course Master! I will tear them limb from limb!" Assassin took his work too seriously sometimes. As long as he succeeded than Assassin could do as he pleased for all Julius cared. The Harway man only wanted the Holy Grail to bring back his love.

"Lancer, X-Strike with 120% power." The enemy Servant seemed inferior, but as Master Hikaru had informed the Council.

_xxx _

_This may be the second round, but the enemies you face tomorrow will be stronger. Focus on the prize at hand, the Holy Grail. Which will be rewarded to you, the Council. Focus your efforts in destroying the enemies that have gathered to misuse it's power. _

_xxx_

"I promised you I wouldn't fail. Ever since you defeated me and rescued me from my pain. I pledged to serve you until the very end," The silent Assassin gave the signal for the special attack.

Assassin leaped into the air and flowed like a spiral increasing speed. When he reached the maximum, he let the tension snap like a rubber band. The red head shot towards Lancer and broke through his attack. Assassin effectively drilled a hole right through the enemy Servant.

"What the hell?" Unfortunately for the Servant, those were the last words before she expired. Her Master dying soon after.

"Done Master! But they were disappointing, unlike the Divine Duo!" Assassin never enjoyed sparring with weak opponents and Julius could relate. One of many reasons the two of them were partnered by the system. "How about we spar sometime when this is all over?" Assassin asking for a rematch, it certainly wasn't because he lost last time. Any opponent would fall over themselves at a shot at fighting Hikaru.

xxx

"We'll see Assassin, we'll see."

xxx

Rani's Servant took no time destroying destroying his enemy. He practically squashed them to the ground and when the battle was over. Very little was left of them to disappear.

"Thank you Hikaru for the mercy you have shown this puppet." Rani looked out towards the digital sky as if she was waiting for Hikaru.

xxx

"I'm just doing what needed to be done. No thanks are necessary."

xxx

"Lancer slice him up." Rin wasted no time having Lancer finish the enemy off. She had no time to waste.

"Consider it done." Lancer decided sarcasm wasn't the best option as that would piss his Master off more. Instead, he sliced up the enemy Servant with his Lancer that none escaped.

"What's wrong Rin," The silver haired boy was concerned for her sudden tension.

xxx

"What is wrong Rin?"

xxx

"Gwain?" The blonde headed boy watched as his opponent slowly disappeared after revealing a key piece of information Master Hikaru needed.

"It has been done, Master." Gwain rose from the ground his sword in hand.

"Good, let us report back to Master Hikaru." The two of them left their enemies to die and to return something Hikaru needed.

xxx

"What is it?"

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming XD


	22. Chapter 22

Fate Extra Kingdom Heart's by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It makes me happy seeing people like my writing

xxx Chapter twenty two Secrets Revealed

"Master Hikaru?" That's odd, I wasn't expecting visitors right after the second round.

"Yes?" I couldn't imagine who it could be. Maybe it was Shinji, maybe Alice and Alice? Much to my surprise it was actually Leo and his Servant Gwain.

"Master Hikaru, we have something you must want to hear." The look in his eyes told me everything.

"What happened?" This was really bad, very bad.

"Someone has tried hacking into the system from the outside." My greatest fears were just realized in the few words he said to me. "They thought we wouldn't notice, I have some of the other NPC's investigating." Well at least Leo was on top of thing's, I've been too busy making sure that everyone survived.

"I want you and Julius to investigate where the attack happened." It's about time the two of them did something together. Besides they were the strongest here and it would do them some good to work together.

"As you wish Master Hikaru." Leo left and Gwain silently following him.

Now we just wait for their news on the attack and hope it isn't what I think it is. More paperwork, ridiculous...why in hell am I wasting my time with paperwork?

"Yes, Master. Why are you stuck with paperwork?" The familiar sound of my Servant as the Divine Being entered the classroom.

"I really have no idea." I laughed in spite of myself. Why was I dealing with something as trivial as paperwork?

"Hmm...perhaps you enjoy in some unnatural form of doing paperwork." My servant scares me sometimes.

"No...I remember, but it's not important right now." I'd rather not talk about it with anyone. Better to be unsaid, everything is better that way for that matter.

"Hmm...I understand, say no more Master." She gave a small bow, "I heard about what happened with the attack on the system. I highly doubt it was just a hacker poking around. This was a malicious strike against us." I knew she was right. This wasn't an accident, and whoever it was. Well, they better watch out. Because I will not stop until I've found whoever did this.

"We'll find them Master, I promise you that." The Divine Servant took her leave in search of the idiot who attacked the system.

Whoever you are, you better pray they catch you before I do. Because I guarantee that you won't see the light of day. I won't show any mercy to anyone who tries to harm any of us here.

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading. I've been trying to keep up with the updates. Good quality fiction and speedy updates.


	23. Chapter 23

Fate Extra Kingdom Heart's by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I'm adding something new to this chapter for an extra twist.

xxx Chapter twenty three What is Love

Hmm...one more battle left, but seeing as they have it under control. Hikaru left the siblings to do what they needed to do. She had no doubt in her mind that Assassin and Saber could finish this round, now to finish up some loose ends.

xxx

"Brother?" Leo Harway found his elder brother in the library doing his research on the next possible opponents. Ever since the previous war, he's been determined to serve Master Hikaru. It wasn't just him, it was everyone, including Leo himself.

"Ahh, Leo, what's the matter with the system this time?" His brother never failed to amaze him. Leo had no idea how he did it, but Julius was just unnaturally perceptive.

"There appears to be a hacker who has made it their goal to destroy the system." Leo briefed his brother on the current situation and the problem at hand.

"So Master Hikaru has decided to give the intruder a chance before she destroys them...I feel sorry for whoever it was." Julius was right, hacking into the system this time wasn't wise.

"Yes, there's a difference between bravery and stupidity." Leo agreed and the two of them set off to find the mystery hacker. Whoever they are, they better watch, because the Harway family is coming after them.

xxx

Hikaru could hear the light knocking on her door. "Master, Rin Touska is here to speak with you." Hikaru waved her hand and Azereth opened the door. Much to her surprise, Rin Touska stepped in to see Hikaru.

"What brings you here Rin Touska?" The red eyed girl was curious at Rin's sudden appearance, not that she didn't mind.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened when we first met." She seemed slightly flustered about the subject.

"I don't have a problem with it, what is it you want to talk about?" Hikaru was was oblivious to exactly what Rin was talking about.

"Remember when I thought you were a NPC?" Now that she mentioned it...

_xxx _

_Just hold still, this will only take a second. _

_She reached her hands out and slowly traveled up my legs. Even though Hikaru was wearing black tights, she could still feel Rin's soft hands caress her legs. _

_Hmm..._

_Rin was molesting her and all she could say was hmm? For fear of what she might do next Hikaru froze and tried hard not to move. _

_Her hands continued up until they found themselves under her skirt. The brown haired girl almost flinched at how touchy she was getting, especially right there. _

_That's odd... _

_Rin didn't stop there as she made her way up to the red eyed girl's stomach. Poking it playfully and traveled slowly up to her chest. Violating her further she moved on to her face. But it's when she felt her skin did she start to realize that Hikaru was not an NPC. _

_But, you feel so weird...Oh my God! That's because..._

_Hikaru blushed and Rin took a step back in disbelief while her Servant made a comment. _

_I am not a pervert! _

_Her Servant seemed to think otherwise. _

_xxx _

"What exactly did you say Lancer?" Lancer materialized with a grin on his face, "I called her a Child Molester, Pervert, Pedophile, take your pick." He laughed and Rin only grew more embarrassed by the second. "Your first day in the war and your already molested, pretty good start." Hikaru tried to contain her laughter, but Lancer wouldn't shut up.

"It's fine, really don't worry about it." Rin didn't seem convinced, but Lancer decided to throw out another comment, "I for one found the show amusing, besides, it's all good Master. Hikaru isn't going to kill you because you like to play with little girl's." Rin slapped him across the face, "I am not a pervert, okay? I thought she was a NPC." Lancer didn't seemed fazed and opened his mouth again, "So it would be okay if she was a NPC?" For once Lancer said something of intelligence. "I suppose not..." Rin admitted defeat.

"You were just trying to see _who _I was and it's not like I'm going to freak out." Rin seemed to be satisfied with her words. "Besides, if I had to be molested, I'm glad it was you and not some perverted guy. No offense Lancer." Rin giggled and Lancer grinned. "None taken, you can trust me."

"Glad that's all sorted out." The brown haired girl took a seat in her rolling chair trying to relax for once.

"Me too, I don't what got into me. And Lancer, if you value your life, I suggest you close your mouth." The black haired girl stared staggers of death in his direction.

"Damn, you got me." Lancer snapped his fingers and grinned.

xxx

A/N: Okay that actually happened in Fate/Extra before anyone says I'm a pervert *holds hands in surrender* I'm just retelling it at a T rating. If you came for a more descriptive scene, then use your imagination. Just don't tell me what you see XD


End file.
